Le diable est roux
by Lusaka
Summary: Certains disent que tant que notre âme n'a pas encore été confiée au diable, celui-ci peut continuer à la monnayer. Draco Malfoy est parfaitement de cet avis... DM-FW


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Draco et Fred !

**Résumé :** Draco joue avec le feu, il cherche à qui confier son âme. C'est le diable en personne qui vient la lui prendre.

**Petit post it :** Ce petit os sans prétention a été motivée par Mimi Angel, qui voulait un Draco. ^^ Du coup, le Draco est accompagné d'un petit Fred, parce que depuis "proposition d'une citrouille" ce couple me manquait. Et voilà ! Rien que pour Mimi donc ! Mais vous pouvez lire aussi. ^^ Gros bisous MiMi !!

* * *

**Le diable est roux.**

Certains disent que tant que notre âme n'a pas encore été confiée au diable, celui-ci peut continuer à la monnayer. Draco Malfoy était parfaitement de cet avis. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec la sienne, à faire monter son prix jusqu'aux limites du chiffrable.

Le Prince des Serpentards passait pour être le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard. Mais pour parvenir à ne serait-ce que le frôler, il fallait passer par toute une série de différentes étapes : la séduction, la flatterie, les cadeaux, les paroles douces… Tout pouvait plaire, à condition que ce soit mesuré. La lourdeur et l'impatience ne pouvaient faire partie de cette mise aux enchères.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de voir plusieurs jeunes sorciers marcher près du blond dans les couloirs de l'immense château. Pas trop près tout de même, mais suffisamment pour faire comprendre leur désir : se rapprocher des enfers, au moins pour une nuit.

Aveuglé par ces faux-semblants, le jeune Malfoy ne voyait pas posé sur lui un regard d'une rare intensité. Le diable n'est jamais très loin lorsqu'on le tente. Celui qui allait voler son âme était tout près…

Un soir, alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son dîner, le Prince sentit une légère pression, à peine un souffle, sur son dos. Il se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien. Comme Potter passait pas loin, il le soupçonna automatiquement, et s'engagea entre eux une nouvelle confrontation.

Les autres élèves passaient en vitesse devant eux, évitant même de les regarder. En dehors de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger qui tapotait du pied en attendant que s'achève cette scène, personne ne semblait vouloir participer au débat. Personne… sauf les deux terreurs du château, les jumeaux les plus roux de toute l'Angleterre, Fred et George.

C'est ce dernier qui mit fin à la dispute en entraînant tout simplement Harry de son côté tandis que Fred se chargeait de Draco.

- Alors, mon cher, la journée s'est-elle si mal passée que le soir arrivé tu hurles encore ?

- Lâche mon bras, abruti !

- Très bien, accepta Fred dans un large sourire.

Malfoy se dégagea et alla s'asseoir à sa table, non sans un dernier regard haineux en direction de la table des rouges et ors. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son chiffre venait sensiblement d'augmenter. Le rouquin lui avait empoigné le bras plus de quinze secondes d'affilées. Les flammes de l'enfer s'allumaient…

Le lendemain, tandis que Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite la déclamation d'un Poufsouffle en se rendant en cours de potion, l'ombre du diable se faufila derrière lui.

- Bonjour…

Le blond sursauta et fit volte face, laissant par là même son sac tomber au sol.

- Weasley…, siffla-t-il en prenant connaissance de son agresseur.

- Enchanté ! lui répondit Fred dans un grand sourire.

Malfoy fut un instant décontenancé par ce visage aimable qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, puis recula instinctivement quand le rouquin se pencha vers lui. Mais en vérité, Fred ne se baissait que pour ramasser le sac et le tendre à son propriétaire.

- Tiens, lui dit-il d'un ton charmant. Passe une bonne journée ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Hey ! s'inquiéta à ce moment là le jeune Poufsouffle qui avait assisté à la scène. Tu dois suivre les règles, comme tout le monde !

Entendant cela, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il allait dire à cet avorton que Weasley ne tentait certainement pas une avance envers sa personne, lorsque le rouquin en question répliqua, de l'autre bout du couloir :

- Je n'ai jamais aimé suivre les règles !

Et il disparut.

Malfoy en était estomaqué. Ainsi, le Gryffondor cherchait vraiment à le séduire ? Finalement, c'était sans doute lui le responsable de ce courant d'air ressenti la veille. S'il voulait jouer ce jeu, Draco ne se laisserait pas faire. Il renvoya dignement le Poufsouffle et entra dans sa salle de classe. La journée s'annonçait longue.

En fin de soirée, tant que le couvre feu n'était pas dépassé, les élèves pouvaient circuler dans les couloirs comme bon leur semblait. Bien entendu, les préfets et certains professeurs, veillaient, à tour de rôle, à ce qu'aucun dépassement des mœurs n'ait lieu.

Certains couloirs, certains recoins, certains placards étaient bien plus surveillés que d'autres. Et cela amusait beaucoup Draco Malfoy qui aimait dénicher ses petits camarades. Il en était au troisième étage, caché derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, lorsque quelqu'un se plaqua contre lui.

- Hey ! Mmmh…

- Chut, souffla Fred en posant une main sur la bouche du blond. Je suis poursuivi par Snape, donc pas un mot.

Le blond se retourna du mieux qu'il put, et commença à craindre le pire lorsqu'il reconnut le rouquin. Celui-ci lui fit de nouveau son magnifique sourire et lui désigna le mur de sa main libre.

- Il y a une cachette là, Snape ne nous trouvera pas.

Sans avoir le temps de se débattre, sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Draco bascula bientôt dans un trou que Weasley avait découvert en écartant la statue. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le noir complet que le rouquin retira sa main.

- Mais ça va ! T'es malade ! On…

- Je te remercie, mais non, tout va bien. Dis moi, Draco, poursuivit Fred en insistant sur le prénom, tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre ?

- Si ! Justement ! Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette cachette avec toi.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça… Sais-tu combien de personnes te tournent autour en ce moment ?

- Quel est le sens de cette question ? se méfia Malfoy.

- Aucun piège, je te promets.

- Il y en a plusieurs.

- Tu ne sais pas le nombre exact, bien entendu. Sais-tu ce qu'ils font pour t'avoir ?

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, siffla le blond.

- Ils te lisent des poèmes, ils te portent ton sac, ils te disent que tu es beau et intelligent, ils t'acclament sur le stade de Quidditch, et tout ça t'emmerde profondément.

- Je…

- Ose le nier !

Sachant pertinemment que Fred avait raison, et s'en sentant encore plus énervé, Draco se dégagea et remonta lentement le tuyau noir dans lequel ils étaient tombés, en direction du fin rayon de lumière qu'il apercevait.

- Je sors d'ici et je te dénonce à Snape, siffla-t-il en atteignant enfin la statue.

- Oh que non, rigola Fred en le rattrapant par la taille. Tu restes ici !

Il le fit glisser vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Moi, je te propose autre chose, lui murmura-t-il dans son cou. Je te propose de mettre fin aux enchères et de me confier ton âme. Tu sais que le roux est la couleur des flammes, n'est-ce pas ?

Bloqué contre le corps de Weasley, Draco ne sut que répondre. Des frissons le parcourait sous le souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du Gryffondor, comme pour se dégager, mais Fred en profita pour avancer son visage vers le sien et y déposer ses lèvres.

Hypnotisé par les sensations, Malfoy ne bougeait plus. C'était un simple baiser, comme une demande, un préavis, un avant goût. S'habituant petit à petit à la pénombre, le blond put distinguer le visage du rouquin. Tout contre lui, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, s'appliquant à sa tâche comme jamais. Et petit à petit, Draco eut envie de faire la même chose. Peut-être avait-il en effet assez joué. Peut-être était-il temps de confier son âme au plus doux des diables. Ses prunelles grises disparurent lentement derrière ses paupières et il poussa un soupir contre les lèvres qui l'embrassaient.

Une langue passa d'elle-même la barrière fine pour aller retrouver sa sœur. Dans un ballet enflammé, elles s'unirent et s'unirent encore, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Enfin, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et s'observèrent dans le noir.

- Alors ? murmura Fred. Tu me la vends cette âme ?

Le cœur du blond battait la chamade. Beaucoup de ses principes venaient de s'envoler avec cette première étreinte. Mais le diable semblait l'avoir enfin attrapé. S'asseyant plus confortablement sur les cuisses du rouquin, Draco s'approcha encore et glissa sa langue dans le cou qui s'offrait à lui. C'était doux…

Il pouvait sentir les mains de son diable glisser le long de son dos, et les gémissements qui lui résonnaient au creux de l'oreille le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Oui, décidément, le prix valait largement la longueur des enchères. Le jeu devenait lassant : appartenir enfin à quelqu'un était bien plus agréable.

Alors que les doigts agiles de Fred passaient sous la chemise du Serpentard, le rayon de lumière sous la statue s'agrandit brusquement, et la tête du professeur Severus Snape passa par l'ouverture. Il eut un mauvais rictus en voyant les deux élèves enlacés et leur expression stupéfaite.

- Bienvenu en enfer Messieurs…

**THE END**

* * *

_Je sais pas vous, mais moi, un enfer avec Snape, je dirais pas non. ^^ Bisous !!_


End file.
